The Beast Within
by GothicAnimeChick
Summary: Chiro's begins haveing nightmares, then his Insomnia acts up. He begins changing...and Antauri is noticing the Differences... Rated T for some Language :P First story so please NO FLAMES!
1. Chapter 1 Greetings and Nightmares

Hello everyone! : D this is my first ever story and I hope I get some good reviews! Please no flames I am new so…take it easy on me please! HAVE MERCY!

Antauri: Ahem… anyways, um…gothic?

Me: Yeeeeessssssss….. :)

Antauri: …Ok…well Gothic doesn't own SRMTHFG only her characters which are COMPLETELY fictional.

Me: *whispers* I think I scared him….

Antauri: I CAN HEAR YOU!

Me: ^.^'

Chapter One! : P

Chiro's P.O.V

The robot was quiet. Everything was calm and peaceful. It was amazing, beautiful…and annoying….My insomnia just wouldn't let go would it? God it was horrible. I can never sleep anymore and I can tell the team is beginning to notice it too. I will have to work on my acting skills a little more. Learning not to stutter when answering questions. Seems easy enough I can only assume… Otto will be easy to convince, SPRX as well. Nova, Gibson, well…they will be pretty difficult but they'll come around… Antauri on the other hand…Now THAT will be hard. He is so good at just…staring at me. He can get almost any answer out of me so I don't even think I can pull it off with him watching me. Suddenly I heard a knock at the door.

"Chiro? Are you all right in there?" It was Antauri.

I glanced at the clock… One-twelve in the morning! Why was he knocking at my door so early? He must have been able to tell I was awake…

"Ummm…yeah I'm fine, come in…" I mumbled so it sounded like I was tired.

SWOOSH

"I heard you moving about and wondered if you were feeling alright?" He asked, floating to the side of my bed.

"Yeah I feel ok…I just woke up from a dream and couldn't get back to sleep." I lied. I hated lying to him but I could never tell any of them the real reason I was up. Adding on to my insomnia was also the nightmares I got when I did get a chance to sleep, and they weren't pretty either…

"Oh…Alright. Well if you need anything you can come and speak with me anytime Chiro." He stated calmly. He seemed to buy it.

"Of course! You know I would Antauri!" I told him a little shocked that he would even need to tell me that. I trusted Antauri with my life and even more. He just blinked and chuckled.

"Ah, well, good night Chiro…" he said before leaving.

"Good night Antauri." I replied before closing my eyes and pretended to drift off to sleep.

I could _feel_ his smile.

And I wanted to kill myself for not telling him the real reason.

Antauri's P.O.V

I exited the boy's room smiling. Although as soon as the door closed it was gone as fast as it came. I could tell something was wrong. Just slightly though…It wasn't very visible either. His acting had gotten much better since the last time he lied to me, or any of the monkey team. I smirked. Of course no one would notice but me, but eventually he gave in. All I had to do was stare at him, and for some reason it would make him uncomfortable. Then afterwards he would always come to my room and explain what was wrong, and I would listen carefully. Normally it would be regretting something he did, or he would doubt his leadership skills, even blaming himself for an injury one of the team members would get occasionally. It made me sad to think he had such a heavy burden on his shoulders…and for only a thirteen-year old! But, at the same time I was amazed at how much he had matured since we found him crying and helpless on the side of the road that night….

_Flashback_

_The robot had been activated and we were reviewing the cameras to try and find the person who had awoken us…_

"_Gibson, how are the computer's doing?" I asked, hoping we could find the Chosen one in time. Before Skeleton King could…_

"_In good working condition I do believe Antauri! We should be seeing the person…right…about…NOW!" He said, hitting a button. The front foot of the robot appeared on the screen when a small child walked up to it._

"_Oh…OH MY GOD! He's like…Eight years old! What are we-?" I held my hand up to cut SPRX off before he could say anything else._

"_We do not know if he is the one who activated us or not…let us just wait and see…" I stated calmly._

_Everyone glanced at me nervously. I just stared at the screen. We all heard a small scream as the door was activated and the boy had fallen back, obviously scared. But to my surprise, he got up, brushed himself off, and proceeded inside…The cameras switched to the inside, and the boy jumped when the lights came on. I smiled. He walked over to the elevator and nervously, stepped inside. He shrieked as it shot him up to the control room. He stepped off dizzily and steadied himself. _

_He began to slowly calm himself. He began relaxing and you could tell, he slowly but reassured toward the Main Power Switch._

"_You don't really think…" SPRX nervously laughed._

_He went up to the switch staring at it longingly, and rested his hand upon it. _

"_N-No…He really…?" Nova drifted of… thinking and mostly concerned._

_He pulled the switch._

_We all gasped in amazement as a bright green light filled the screen. Along with the boys screams mixed with a Monkey's. It was Terrifying. I would never forget the sound._

"_Looks like we found our new leader…" I said calmly, but sadden._

"_A-Antauri, he couldn't be older than Nine years of age! We can drag a boy so young into this war!" Gibson said, clearly upset. I believe we all were._

"…_We must find him…to protect him from the skeleton king. If we don't he will be targeted and killed. There is nothing we can about it now. What is done…Is done..." I said softly. Everyone was quiet. Then Gibson spoke up._

"_I will look for the boy's energy reading throughout Shuggazoom…" He sated before turning back to the computer. _

"_Thank you Gibson." I said smiling sadly._

"_Oh wow…I have already picked up the boy's signature! He is fairly close, but his energy seems to be…Dangerously low…" He said worriedly._

"_Ummm…what does that mean exactly?" Otto question scared, but confused none the less._

"_It means he is in trouble! Monkey Mobilize!" I hollered. We could not lose our new leader. Especially since he was merely a child of eight years of age. We ran out into the open after years of stasis…It was raining. We ran until we came upon a small road. It had a side walk, grey with strange maroon colored blotches. It looked like a trail…And that is when Nova Screamed._

"_W-W-WHY! OH MY GOD!" GUYS! IT'S THE BOY AND-." I stopped nova. _

"_Please Nova! We do not want to alert anyone we are here. Gibson!" I yelled softly._

"_Already on it!" We ran over to the lump lying on the side walk. It was the boy. I gasped. He had a huge gash along the side of his arm. He was bruised and his clothes torn. Scratched covered his face and he was pale and shivering._

"_He is suffering major Hypothermia, multiple Gashes and many cuts and bruises…I would not be surprised if he had broken bones…" Gibson stated nervously._

"_Antauri! Can you levitate us to the super robot? Luckily it is not very far away. If we go now he might make it!" He almost yelled as the rain began to pound at our bodies harder. _

"_Of Course!" We rushed him back to the super robot and got him into the sick bay._

"_Now…I need you all to leave. I cannot be disturbed while doing this. The boy does not have much time left…" Gibson said with the utmost serious look on his face. We all agreed worriedly and rushed out so Gibson could treat him. We were left for Two hours to ponder one question… Who would do such horrible things to such an innocent child…?_

_SWOOSH_

_We all turned around and looked hopefully at the scientist._

"…_The boy has three major gashes. One on his right and left arms, and another on his left leg. He has four broken ribs and a concussion, and to many scratches and bruises to count. He is also suffering from major blood loss as well…But…He will make a full recovery none the less…"_

_We all sighed and smiled with happiness. Otto jumped up and cheered and SPRX joined in. I smiled. Nova was leaning back laughing softly. We were all glad he made it. We soon rushed in to see him. He was cleaned up; bandages covered his body and his head. A breathing tube was down his throat along with multiple IV's hooked up to his arms. One with clear fluids, the other with blood. _

_We kept him in there for five days before taking him to his new room. He had still not awoken. It was on the seventh day he finally opened his eyes. We greeted him one by one so we would not scare the boy. But instead of scaring him he was thrilled and amazing by our monkey forms. We had soon discovered his name was Chiro. On the eighth day he was finally out of the bed and able to come down to the control room. We decided to ask him questions to figure out who had done this to him, and how it had happened._

"_Well, my mommy was angry at me. She is always angry at me so she chased me out of the house with daddy. They told me I was being a bad boy and needed to be punished right then and there. So she and daddy each took turns giving me my punishment…" He stated looking down. I could tell he thought it was his fault and believed he was a "Bad boy" as they put it towards him._

_We were shocked. Speechless._

"_C-Chiro…Do your parents…do this to you…often?" Nova asked with tears flowing down her face._

"_What? Oh Yeah! Mommy says I was never sposed' to be born. She told me I was worthless and didn't deserve to have them as parents. Daddy said that god cursed me and told me that no one should have to deal with a fucked up child like me." Chiro just looked at them. He didn't have any emotion on his face._

_Nova was crying harder and I was horrified that he had repeated what his father and mother told him. I was filled with hate and anger. The whole team was crying silent tears. Chiro looked at all of us confused, before his eyes widened into fear._

"_W-What time...is it?" He choked out. I regained my composure and looked over to the computer._

"_Its 7: 52 Chiro…why?" I asked curious as to why he was so terrified._

_He screamed. "M-M-M-MOMMY IS GOING TO KILL ME! DADDY WILL TO! I HAVE TO LEAVE! I HAVE TO RIGHT NOW! I HAVE TO! I HAVE TO!" He screamed while running to the elevator. Tears were streaming down his face. The look on his face will haunt me forever. I ran over and grabbed his should. The team was crying harder now. Horrified and speechless..._

"_Chiro…You are safe here. You don't need to go back there anymore. We will take care of you Chiro…I swear on my life I will never let anything happen to you…I swear it." I said to him…_

_He dropped to his knees crying into my shoulder…From that day on we swore to protect Chiro with our lives…_

_No matter what._

_End of Flashback_

I cringed at the memory. To believe Chiro's own parent said such things to him…DID such things to him…was horrifyingly and heart wrenchingly sad. I walked into my room and meditated. I was going to check on him…Just to see how he was doing. He was sleeping peacefully for about two hours before I felt him…He was...in pain? My eyes shot open and I ran to his room

"Chiro!" I screamed. Running to his aid.

He was screaming and writhing in his bed. I heard the rest of the team come in…

"Gibson! What is happening to him?" I heard SPRX Scream.

"I –I don't know! We need to calm him down first!" He yelled trying to be heard over Chiro's gut wrenching screams.

"Chiro! Chiro Please listen to me! You need to calm down! What wrong please Chiro listen to me!" I said to him.

He stopped screaming but was breathing heavily and tears were rolling down his face. He had a fever of 104.6 very high, and there was blood on his hands from a gash on his lower left arm…He closed his eyes and began to tell us about how he had a dream where he slaughtered and brutally ripped apart everyone on Shuggazoom. Killing everything and everyone in his path…

Including us.

YAY! Finally done with chapter one! :D

Chiro: W-What…is wrong with you!

Me: Awww…What do you mean Chiro? *Grins Happily*

Chiro: YOU MADE MY LIFE SOUND LIKE A LIVING HELL!

Me:…well…isn't it? :P

Chiro: -_-

Antauri:…Please rate and Review….


	2. Chapter 2 Venom

HELLO! :D

My first story and already so many views on the first chapter! :D

I love you all so much! TT^TT

Chiro: Your so emo…

Me: Ha! You're one to talk Mr. Insomnia cry baby boy! :P

Chiro: -_-'

Otto: Gothic does not own SRMTHFG and Please review! :D

Chapter Two- Venom

Chiro P.O.V

I was rushed down into the Medical Bay as Gibson Tried to stop the bleeding.

_Bleeding…Why was I…?_

_No…They were in the room. He was there with something in his hands. She was laughing. _

"It's…b-burning…" I whimpered.

"Burning? Oh dear…All of you out! I need to address his wound. He is losing too much blood."

I heard everyone mumble in disagreement but left anyway.

_Why was I here?_

_Gibson was dressing my wound. So many stitches Wait…who is that? Why can't I remember…I remember…Hunger…Bloodthirsty…I want…to…_

"…kill…" I whispered.

"C-Chiro…what did you just say?" He sputtered

"What…?"_ I could barely hear the voice anymore. I was so tired. I needed sleep. But then they would come for me. All of those terrible people would come for me. But I can handle myself…can't I?_

_Not without power chiro…Sleep…let the darkness hold you. It will give you strength…Enough to let you take revenge on your enemies! The ones that hurt you so…_

_His voice was cold…but so warm…I want to sleep…It still burns. It is like fire running throughout my body._

"Chiro, I need you to stay awake for me until I finish giving you the blood… You have to stay awake chiro_!" He was frantic about it now. But I was so sleepy. The darkness was refreshing. So Inviting. But for some reason something told me not too…his voice was calm and smooth, and he was caring…_

_They don't care Chiro…they never did. They are only out to USE you. _The voice spat at me.

"They…would never…" I mumbled in reply.

"Chiro who are you talking to? You know what…never mind. KEEP TALKING AND STAY AWAKE!" He yelled at me.

_Why was he yelling? They used to yell at me like that. They hurt me so much. All of them. I was never loved. They told me so._

The last thing I remember think was how so badly I just wanted one chance…one chance...

_To Kill_

_Normal P.O.V_

Antauri was taking it the hardest. They knew he saw Chiro as a son, and would never forgive himself if anything happened to him. Everyone was quite and refused to say anything about the dream. They were horrified at the nightmare inflicted upon him. It had to be the work of Skeleton King. No one would say a thing. SPRX began to fidget before SPRX decided to put his opinions into the matter.

"Ok, I am going to ask the question that everyone has been wondering… How did Chiro get that cut on his arm? I mean, the kid wouldn't just go out and slit open his arm for no reason. Especially since he had nothing to cut himself with. It's just not POSSIBLE!" He hollered.

"SPRX calm yourself. We will ask Chiro about it when he is able. For now we should just wait to see what Gibson says." Antauri spoke softly.

They all looked down sadly. They knew something was wrong, and would definitely have this stuck on their minds.

SWOOSH

They all turned and looked nervously at the blue monkey. He did not have a very happy look on his face. They all tensed.

"…Chiro has one large gash down the left side of his arm which struck a major vein. I was able to stitch it up in time before he had too much blood loss. It took about 30 stitches in all, and the wound was quite deep…But he should make a full and quick recovery."

They all relaxed and sighed happily. But Gibson still seemed to be bothered by something…

"Antauri if I might have a word with you?" He spoke softly.

"Of course." The silver monkey looked surprised at first, then slightly worried. He could tell it was going to be about Chiro.

He was taken into the Medic-Bay and finally able to see Chiro, but he looked a slight bit…off…

"Antauri…While I was Trying to give blood to chiro, he was…talking to himself. I am not sure if it was just because of the blood loss or if it was the trauma of the dream, but he said some…Disturbing things…in his unconscious state." He sighed heavily.

"So Gibson…What exactly did chiro say?" Antauri said worriedly.

"Well, he said, 'they… would never…' But the thing that he said that worries the most was…" It was hard for even him to say it aloud. Thinking that the boy, their own leader, would say such a thing...

"What did he say Gibson?" Antauri was getting impatient. And scared.

"He said… '…kill…'." He looked down, saddened by what his leader had said to him…or rather to no one.

Antauri's eyes widened into shock. He had…truly said something…like that?

"…Gibson…after a he is able, we will question him about this. For now do not tell any of the other team members. Understood?" He said sternly.

"Of course…" He started softly.

Still…There were still too many questions left un-answered here…

How did Chiro get that nasty cut on his arm? Who was he talking to and why did he say those things? To many questions and not enough answers.

Normal P.O.V

Chiro stayed in his sleep like state for two and a half weeks, not moving or saying anything. The team took turns watching him the first week. Then just leaving him to rest. They had moved him back into his own room, hoping to let Antauri get some good rest knowing he could be right there for him.

Chiro finally woke on the Last day of the third week, and yet…

Something was wrong.

Antauri could feel it. Chiro's mind was unbalanced and he was extremely paranoid.

And his eyes….They were fading from his natural Sparkling blue, to a dull bleak blue gray. But no one seemed to notice. Except for the Sliver monkey of course. The power Primate was fading inside of him slowly, Antauri knew it had to be extremely painful.

"Chiro! We are all ho happy your awake!" Nova Exclaimed.

"Man, it feels great to be back to!" Chiro smiled happily

Antauri just stared at him.

"Yeah! And I still get to have my rematch with you on that video game! I even made some cool knew things for the robot you would really like!" Otto said with enthusiasm. They were all talking with each other laughing and smiling. Only Antauri was just sitting, or rather floating, there watching everything go by like a television show.

"Antauri? Are you ok?" Chiro asked cocking his head slightly.

"Hm? Of course Chiro. Although when you are up to it we would all like to speak to you about some urgent matters…" Antauri said plainly. He was worried for the boy. More than he could ever imagine.

"Well, I am feeling a lot better now? Would you like to talk about it now?" Chiro asked calmly.

Antauri was startled by his forwardness. "Y-Yes…that would be ok."

"So kid, how exactly did you get that…cut on your arm?" SPRX wasn't hesitant to get to the point. Nova hit him on the head while Gibson gasped. Antauri just stared and Otto was playing with a bug on the floor.

Chiro tensed and his eyes widened. His face paled and he sucked in his breath.

"C-Chiro, are you all right? Chiro?" Antauri put his hand on the boy's shoulder and he screamed at him.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" He howled. His voice was demented. A mixture of different demonic voices stirred into one. The monkey team stepped back in fear. Antauri sensed a very dark presence. A dark cloud formed around Chiro. His Aura was blackening.

"Chiro…" What was going on with his 'Son'?

"STAY AWAY! YOU"LL HURT ME LIKE THEY DID! THEY ALL DID! THEY HATED ME JUST LIKE YOU ALL!" He screeched. His voice still un-natural. The demonic voices echoing his own. His eyes had become blood shot, and his wound was bleeding…Black blood?

"Antauri…look at his arm…" Gibson said nervously.

"I see it…Chiro what are you talking about? Please calm down we would never hurt you! We love you! You're our family…" Antauri wanted his son to be ok. He wanted to be able to hold him and tell him it was ok.

"NO!" The word rolled of his tongue like venom.

The team was taken aback by his words. Was he…rejecting them? Chiro Hunched into the corner in fear and anger. The black blood was oozing out of his wound…

Oozing…Ooze….Could it is?

"Everyone…I have some tranquilizer in my drills…but I only have one shot, we need to make it quick! Try and distract him while I get it prepared!" Gibson whisper to his team members.

"Understood!" Antauri…

"Alright!" SPRX…

"Wahoo!" Otto…

"Let's do this! For chiro!" Nova…

They were ready to help their leader. No matter what.

"Chiro was crouched in the corner of his bedroom. Whispering things to himself, not good.

They surrounded him, Gibson in the middle preparing the dart. The rest of team began closing in on him, Chiro looked up. He hissed and huddled in closer to the wall. Trying to escape the team's glares as if they were the plague.

"Chiro…we don't want to hurt you…" Nova said calmly.

"STAY BACK! I'll…I'll!" Chiro sputtered.

"You'll what…Chiro?" Antauri said calmly.

"I'll…_KILL EVERY LAST ONE OF YOU_…" He hissed.

The team stood in shock, not knowing what to make of the information just given to them. Would he really…?

"Ready!" Gibson yelled

They stepped out of the way as Gibson Aimed. Chiro took notice of the blue monkey, and his face scrunched up into a laugh.

"Fire!" He shot the Dart right as Chiro Jumped at his Roaring like and animal.

Chiro shot out through the door… Gibson lay on the floor with a scratch along his face. Luckily, that's all he had. Nothing too serious.

"Chiro…" Antauri watched as he stood in the door way. The shot had reached him, but it had no effect…

He laughed harshly. His voice cold and cruel.

"You underestimate me Silver Monkey…it seems your Chosen one isn't That amazing and powerful after all…He is so weak inside…so lost…IT"S HILARIOUS! HAHAHAHA!" He sneered.

Antauri growled in anger.

"You're wrong…" He snarled.

"Sure I am…Ask his parents, then you will find out how much of a rotten egg this child really was! Why his parents despised him so…" And with that…Chiro ran off.

Otto grabbed Gibson and lifted him up.

"Oh dear…My head does not feel to good right now…" He mumbled.

"Of course it doesn't you idiot! It you were knocked down by chiro and hit your head!" Nova yelled at him.

"Antauri…What are we gonna do?"

"It seems we should speak with Chiro's parents. Whatever the reason, they seem to have a part in this…And we are going to find out why…"

YAY! Done with Chapter 2! :P

Super happy with the way this one turned out! I have some crazy twists I have already come up with…Hehe…I think it will be cool…

Chiro: I really…Really hate you…

Me: I know! :D

SPRX: Crazy girl need some reviews and ratings please…

Me: Hey! -_-'


	3. Chapter 3 Meeting the Parents

OK! Chapter three! Sorry for so many mistakes in the last chapter though…I am definitely going to go and fix that. :D

Chiro: So why am I being tortured like some doll again?

Me: Because I thought it was funny :3 don't worry though it gets better…

Chiro: Really?

Me: He he…NO!

Chiro: TT^TT Help…me…

Nova: Gothic doesn't Own SRMTHFG only her characters…

Chapter Three

Meet The Parents

Normal P.O.V

The monkey team went down to the control so they could figure out a way to talk with Chiro's birth parents. Obviously they were delusional and terribly cruel, and the visit would no doubt be un-pleasant, but it had to be done in order to help Chiro.

"Well, we have the address of the parents, but the problem would be getting them to talk to us about Chiro…It's not like they really miss him, or liked him for that matter." Gibson said sternly.

"But what I am wondering is what do they even have to do with the situation in the first place?" SPRX said loudly.

"Most likely whatever creature has possessed Chiro wants us to go and provoke the parents…" Antauri said gazing down sadly at the thought of his 'son' being put through all of this.

"Even if we do, are they even going to listen to us? Or give us the answers we need?" Nova was upset and a few tears were leaking down her face.

"I say we go in and demand the answers! Then steal their food as payback!" Otto said seriously.

Antauri smiled. "We will just have to persuade them…Gibson, Do you have the address?"

"Yes. Ready to head out. I have got them located on my tracker and we can head out right now. The sooner…the better." He said emotionless.

"Alright then, Monkey's Mobilize!"

They took off in the direction of the beacon on Gibson's tracker. They were located on the east side of Shuggazoom, in a small little rundown house. The monkey's were not surprised to find it in this condition, for Chiro used to do all the chores when he was here, and ever since he left it has only gone downhill. They all had angry looks on their faces, except for Antauri of course, but he was furious on the inside. Antauri went up to the door, and knocked.

"Who is it?" a scraggly voice screamed back.

"It is the hyper force, and we would like to speak with you Ms. Gamete." Antauri said calmly, trying to hold back his anger.

"Tch…like I would want to speak with the likes of all of you! You're the ones who took my miserable excuse for a son away…" She sighed.

Antauri was boiling with anger now. He went closer to the door, and phased through it.

"I believe this is a very important matter, and we will need your help, whether you like it or not." He said through gritted teeth.

She back away slowly, in fear and shook her head vigorously. He opened the door so the rest of his teammates could come in, and proceeded to close it behind them.

"Ok, so what has my stupid monster of a child done this time huh?" She spat angrily.

Antauri glared at her. _They truly did not love him_…He thought to himself.

"Your son has gone missing…We would like to know why you despised your own child so much, and why you beat him as a child." He said glaring at her.

"That's an easy one…didn't you know that Chiro isn't entirely human?" She said scrunching up her face.

Their eyes widened in shock.

"He doesn't know it though…But we couldn't stand the stupid kid. We beat him because he was a monster…that child was born with the Devil's mark… It's on his back. Ever since he was born weird stuff would just happen out of the blue. Stuff would fly off the walls and tables would flip if he got mad or upset. Mirrors would shatter if he screamed. The worst thing was when he turned eight his powers had gotten worse, and he was able to inflict pain onto us when we punished him. We would get thrown back against a wall, or be lifted back up into the air and slammed onto the ground. We just couldn't handle a Fucking kid like that…And before you ask, his mark fades away and only shows occasionally. I could already see the shock on your faces so I can only assume he didn't tell ya'." She said, her face still looking irritated.

"Although…he might not even remember it after all the shit we did to him!" She laughed.

Antauri growled in anger, and she jumped a little and quieted. Everyone was starring at her in anger.

"Anyways…The kid apparently has a demon locked away inside of him. I was cursed before I had the baby, and it affected him greatly." She said just looking at the floor.

_So Chiro had to pay for HER mistake_… Antauri thought to himself.

"…Ok, well, do you have any idea of where he might have wanted to go while in his…demon…form?" Antauri asked nervously.

"Yeah…most likely to the old cave out in the Bad Lands…Its located near a small water fall. He used to play near it when he got the chance…" She sighed.

"You know…I did love my child. He was everything to me. Until they day I was cursed. I just began hating him, and hating him. I understand if all of you hate me, but I do want him to be ok. I did really truly use to love him…" She said, with small tears streaking down her face.

_She must be Bipolar…That and the curse. _I thought to myself.

"Thank you…" I said quietly.

"Come on team, we need to find Chiro!" I said looking at the rest of the team. They all nodded in agreement.

We were going to find Chiro. No matter what.

Chiro P.O.V

I was so angry! I needed blood….I had to kill something…or I would hurt my friends…

But, wasn't it my friends who I wanted to….kill?

_NO!_

_And why not Chiro? Don't you just want a release? To feel relived for the first time in a long time? To be able to take revenge on the ones that hurt you? _That voice was back

_But my parents were the ones that hurt me! Not my friends… _I replied angrily.

_Oh Chiro, are you so sure? Antauri uses you for the power primate, Nova uses you as her personal training toy, Gibson Uses you as a test subject, Otto uses you to build things for him, and SPRX uses you for his own personal game… _It hissed in my ear.

_N-No! They would never_… I mumbled to myself. Would they really?

_It's not would they, Chiro, it when they_….It laughed at me.

_B-B-But they're my friends! They rescued my when I was hurt and bleeding! They took me in! They were my family!_ I screamed at it.

_Chiro…the only reason they took you in, was because you awoke them. They HAD to find you, because if they didn't, the Skeleton King would, and turn you against them! And in their eyes, it was only another enemy to have to deal with… _It whispered.

_But I thought…. _It cut me off

_There is your mistake Chiro…you THOUGHT…but you didn't truly know…_

I just floating in nothingness. Not saying anything, and that is when I felt it. The burning, the Pain sering through my view. I screamed out. The burning…it was coming from my back….

_M-Make…It STOP!_ I screamed

_I will Chiro. I can make it all go away…but you have to trust me…and let go of everything…relax and clam your mind. Let me take it from here_… It said in a soothing voice.

_O-Ok_…I mumbled. I drifted off into sleep. My mind was crumbling around me. I was so tired. But the burning stopped.

At least the Burning stopped…

Antauri P.O.V

I was flying with the monkey team when a huge burning sensation hit me. I screamed out in pain, and fell to the ground. It hurt so badly! And it was coming from…Chiro?

"C-Chiro!" I screamed. I could hear the monkey team running to get me. The burning was like nothing I have ever experienced. So _painful…_

"Chiro…is in horrible pain! We need to find him!" I told everyone.

"Yes, but…we are still pretty far from the waterfall! " Nova panicked.

"Well, then come on! We don't need to sit here and waste time!" SPRX Said irritated.

"Yes…SPRX is right…let's get going…" I said calmly, still trying to recover from that pain.

That was horrible…But it subsided, so Chiro must be ok…For now at least.

….

YAY! Done with chapter three! I know its short but the next one I promise will be much longer! ^-^

Chiro: I…you know what? I am going to write a story about you…and your going to DIE IN IT!

Me: AWWWWWWWWWWWW I love you too Chiro! :D

Chiro: -_-

Antauri: Please rate and review…


End file.
